


Commas Create Commotions

by aducklingmuggingyou



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex gets her a dress, Alexander is sweet and confusing, Angelica is confused yall, Angelica musing about the comma, Angie is mad at herself, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Eliza loves to laugh, F/M, GASP, I wrote this fast, I'm Sorry Lin-Manuel Miranda, Letters, Lonely Angelica Schuyler, One Shot, and everyone, angelica wearing purple, comma after dearest everyone, commas, how dare she, im so sorry, its just a lot, its just a whole mess and I'm sorry, nah but I think she would look so cute in it though, she loves her sisters, this is just sad you guys omg, this is kinda bad but imma post it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aducklingmuggingyou/pseuds/aducklingmuggingyou
Summary: Angelica wasn’t Alexander’s “dearest” by any means. Eliza was his wife and, by extension, the dearest person in his life. Not Angelica.-OR-Angelica receives a letter from Alexander Hamilton and is freaked out and confused by it.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler (mentioned), Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 23





	Commas Create Commotions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I wrote this in between all of the stuff I had to do today, and it's just one of those days where the words don't come out right, so I am so sorry. This is just a whole mess that I tried to piece together bc I've had ideas and I didn't wanna lose them, ya know? Anyways, I hope you all are staying safe and I hope you enjoy this mess that I have created today!!<3

_ “My dearest Angelica. . .” _

_ “My dearest, Angelica. . .” _

Angelica Schuyler Church read the sentences over and over, her dark eyes flicking in between the two letters. Confusion was etched on her face, brow furrowed and lips pursed. Was it a mistake? Was Alexander messing with her? What was this? Angelica knew that he knew that she was smart enough to notice something like this, so the question remained:  _ did he intend it? _

No, he couldn’t possibly. The two of them were close, family even, but this was not the way he should be writing to her. Angelica wasn’t Alexander’s “dearest” by any means. If anything, she was his sister! And quite literally that. Eliza was his wife and, by extension, the dearest person in his life. Not Angelica.

So, why had he written it with the pretense of the opposite? Was it a slip of the hand? Certainly not, for Alexander was one of the best writers Angelica had ever had the pleasure of meeting. He did not make mistakes in his writing, however outrageous the subject was. Did he understand the gravity of how he had written a term of endearment? Angelica mused that if it had not been an accident, then a smart man like Alexander must know exactly what he was writing.

It was strange, how just a little mark in between two, normally insignificant words could hold so much power over her. Normally, the word “dearest” would just fly by Angelica’s eyes, not hitting very deep in her soul. She knew that she could never have him, so why waste time on silly forms of address that had no real meaning?

But even so, the last letter that Alexander had sent hit Angelica like a landslide. The tiny little comma changed everything, confusing her beyond belief. If he knew what he was writing and it wasn’t a mistake, and knew that Angelica would catch it, then why had Alexander written it? She hadn’t heard anything from Eliza or Alexander that they had been growing apart, and even if they had, why would he then turn to her, Eliza’s sister?

That burning sensation in her body that she had felt the first time she had met Alexander tugged on Angelica’s thoughts, pulling her away from reality. Further and further away from what her right mind would consider to be the truth. Her hands ached to hold Alexander’s face, her own dark eyes boring into his violet ones. She imagined his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her close. Her lips tingled in a phantom kiss, eyes fluttering closed as a little sigh escaped her body.

Alexander, the world that she had never gotten to see. The world that she often fantasied about late at night when her husband’s body absent from the soft sheets of their bed. 

Alexander, the man she had introduced her sister too. The man Eliza had married.

Alexander, her only equal in just about anything. People often said that there was no one in the world who compared to Angelica in beauty or in wit, but ever since that winter night back in 1780, Angelica knew that those rumors were most definitely wrong. That man, whose figure was so thin, eyes so bright, and whose intellect unparalleled, had captured her heart forevermore. The only man that Angelica had ever met they could understand the expanse of the sagacity and wit she held beneath every word she spoke. The only man that knew of it and matched it with fervor.

Alexander Hamilton, the only man she had ever truly loved and the one man she could never have.

That night, perhaps deep down, Angelica had known that beyond the obvious reasons of why she couldn’t have him, it was because she didn’t deserve him. Alexander was so young, so hungry for knowledge and practically bursting with ideas and dreams. The man was destined to do great things, to go down in history, whereas Angelica was just a woman who had money. Sure, she was smart, but no one had ever or would ever think of that first. It was always, “Angelica Schuyler? Oh, she’s so beautiful!” or, “She’s so rich. I would kill to have her money and status!” and so on.

Angelica used to dream of one day making a name for herself outside of her father’s grasp. A dream that forced her out of the pretenses and obligations that society had in place for women. A dream that had been just barely out of her reach, and one that she had let pass by. Angelica’s decision tore her heart open every day of her life, but she couldn’t deny that she was happy for Eliza and Alexander. If she couldn’t get everything she wanted out of life, Angelica would make damn well sure that they did.

She saw Alexander in everything around her. In the scattered flowers that grew in the meadow beside her house, in the books she read. She saw him in the ocean's waves, dark currents always fighting something, while the beauty of the land kept it from swallowing everything up completely. Angelica saw him in her eighteen year old daughter, Kitty, who was so defiant and challenging in her opinions. She saw Alexander in the adventures she went on every day, no matter how small.

Alexander, with his strong opinions, charming smile and beautiful heart.

Alexander Hamilton was her whole world.

That comma was her whole world, and the hand that had written it was an entire ocean away. 

Angelica supposed it was better that way, even with the world seeming to stop them from messing everything up. The two, while always willing to stir up a petty argument to get the other going, seemed to be stepping on eggshells around each other. Just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Waiting for all of that built up passion to explode and ruin everything. Even though it pained her, Angelica knew that it was best to stay away, lest her wild heart rip things to shreds within her family.

Then the letter from Eliza arrived. Dear, sweet Eliza who, to Angelica’s knowledge, knew nothing of the blistering heat between her husband and sister, had written a letter. A letter that practically begged Angelica to come back home for the summer and spend it upstate with their family. One that, although briefly, told Angelica of how Alexander refused to stop working and take a break. It explained how she hoped that with Angelica’s help, she could convince him to join them as well. A letter that pushed Angelica’s fantasies and worries over the edge.

_ “My dearest, Angelica. . .” _

The words rang out in her head, filling her with guilt and hope and anger. Who was he to tell Angelica that she was his dearest, when Alexander was married? What would Eliza say if she found out? What did it all mean? Were her dreams coming true, or was it just her imagination?

Angelica sighed again, smoothing out her plum-colored dress. The one she had gotten as a wedding present from Alexander. The dress that fit her so perfectly, it was as if he knew exactly what size she was. The thought of that made Angelica blush, her head falling back and bright smile reaching her lips. Her dark eyes fluttered closed in memory.

_ “Alexander, what is this? You shouldn’t be here!” Eliza giggled, running up to her fiancé and grasping the collar of his jacket. _

_ Angelica stayed seated at the other end of the room, looking back at the couple through the mirror that sat in front of her. She could see the way Alexander’s face lit up upon seeing Eliza. The way he looked at her as if she was the only thing in the world. The way Angelica desperately wanted him to gaze at her. _

_ “I have an early present for the bride,” Alexander announced, loud enough so that Angelica could hear. He smiled at her through the mirror, making the woman in question blush lightly. _

_ Eliza gasped and giggled at the same time as Angelica turned in her seat and asked, “Oh really? And what is that, dear Mr. Hamilton?” She raised an eyebrow playfully at the man before her. _

_ Alexander grinned. “Oh, nothing special. Just something for you to wear on your honeymoon.” He slowly walked forward, leaving Eliza to stand quietly near the door and wait. Alexander winked when he was in front of Angelica and set the package he was holding into her outstretched hand.  _

_ “Can I open it?” _

_ “Of course.” _

_ Angelica’s lips turned up into a smirk as she tore open the paper keeping the object safe. Soon, a pool of dark purple fabric spilled out into her hands. Smirk turning into a full on, face splitting grin, Angelica held the dress up in front of her. It was just beautiful. Different from the normal pink tones she often wore, but so wonderful that Angelica just couldn’t  _ not _ like it. It was long and full, with sleeves reaching down to her elbows, ending with little lavender frills. The bodice and skirt were embroidered with lighter purple swirls and flowers, and Angelica immediately knew that it was a summer dress. The neckline was a lower cut than most of her dresses, but Angelica loved it nonetheless. It was the type of clothing her parents would have never allowed her to wear, and it was so very exciting to have it in her hands. The fabric was soft and light, making Angelica smile at the thought of running around in it. She could even wear it with a pair of boots, and no one would notice. _

_ It was so beautiful and so perfect that Angelica began to cry. She quickly waved away both her sister and soon to be brother-in-law worries, wiping away her tears with a small, watery laugh. “Oh, it’s nothing, don’t worry. I love it, Alexander. Thank you so much.” She stood and pulled him into a hug, squeezing the man so tight that she thought they both might burst. She held onto that moment, for she knew it would be a long time before she got the chance to touch him again. _

_ Alexander smiled and returned the hug, laughing. “You’re very welcome, Angelica. I’m glad you like it.” Before pulling away, he quickly kissed Angelica’s cheek. _

_ Blushing, Angelica nodded and sat back down. _

_ “Alright you two, time to break it up. Alexander, will you help me find dear Peggy? I don’t know where in the world she has gotten off to.” Eliza chirped from the doorway, smiling brightly. When her fiancé nodded, Eliza added, “I shall be back with our sister in tow, Angelica. And you will look absolutely stunning in that dress, I know it. Alexander did well.” _

_ “Yes, he certainly did,” Angelica muttered to herself once the couple had shut the door behind them. She held back her tears, not wanting to ruin her makeup, but silently mourned the loss of freedom that went with getting married to John Church. _

_ The loss of Alexander. _

Angelica jolted back to reality when she heard a letter scraping the wooden floor below her softly. Apparently in her daze, her grip had loosened and one of the letters she had been holding fluttered loose. 

Bending down to grab it, those words flashed before her eyes once again.

_ “My dearest, Angelica. . .” _

Oh, if only he knew exactly what those words meant to her, no matter how he felt about writing them. Her heart clenched hopefully at the thought of seeing Alexander in person again, and in that split second, Angelica made her decision. Grabbing a quill and a piece of parchment, she took a deep breath and began.

_ “My dearest, Alexander. . .” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this mess lol! Stay safe, lovelies!<33


End file.
